


Night Sweats

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's going to need a bigger bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Sweats

Steve awakens from his dream with a gasp. The nightmare lingers only briefly--Wo Fat, Jenna, his father, dark images flashing through his mind, nothing that really makes sense. Still, it's enough to make his heart race so he breathes in deep, trying to calm his jangled nerves. It was just a dream. Like all the others. 

Blinking into the darkness, he can make out the dim outline of his window shades, backlit against the moonlight. He feels warm, a little too warm and Danny's body is like a furnace, pressed snug against his back. Steve tries to pull the blankets down to get some cool night air on his skin but there's a low, annoyed sound as Catherine mutters and tugs the blankets back up. Her hair tickles Steve's chin as she turns and tucks the bedcovers under her shoulder, pinning them in place up around Steve's neck.

Steve sighs and thinks, not for the first time, that he's going to need a bigger bed. He carefully shifts onto his back and tries to pull an arm free but Danny takes it as an invitation to snuggle closer, draping an arm over Steve's waist and nestling his head against Steve's shoulder. He presses a kiss to Steve's skin and gives Steve's stomach a vague pat. "You okay?" he whispers.

Of course Steve's okay. His panic is fading. Everything is fine, he just needs to get some sleep. "Go back to sleep, Danny," he says in a low voice.

A request that Danny, of course, ignores. He lifts his head from Steve's shoulder and nuzzles Steve's neck, gentle and sweet and yes, comforting. Not that Steve needs comforting. He can deal with bad dreams. He always has. 

"Another nightmare?" Catherine asks, voice slurred with sleep. 

"I think so," Danny answers before Steve can string together a plausible denial.

Steve huffs in annoyance. "Yes, I dreamed I was being strangled to death by bedcovers," He finally pulls an arm free and tugs the blankets down to his waist.

Danny chuckles, a low noise that rumbles up from deep in his chest. 

"Oh, poor baby." Catherine reaches up to kiss him. Danny clucks in mock sympathy, running a hand over Steve's stomach before reaching down to gently pet his hip. 

"Okay, we're all going back to sleep now," Steve announces. 

It's firm, no-nonse command, but Catherine laughs, soft and easy against his neck as Danny breathes an impertinent uh-huh into his shoulder. Steve lets his head fall back against the pillow and deliberately shuts his eyes, because he _is_ going to go back to sleep, damn it. Nightmare or not, it's not like these dreams keep him awake or anything. He takes a deep breath, and another, exhaling slowly, forcing the tension to leave his body. He clears his mind, tries to keep it blank as he concentrates on his breathing. 

And not on Danny's hand, which is now on his thigh, fingers rubbing small circles against his skin. 

Catherine moves closer, forehead brushing Steve's cheek, breasts pressed against his arm. She glides a hand over Steve's chest, exploring, pausing to finger a nipple. Danny shifts forward and his mouth is on Steve's chest, warm tongue and scratchy chin and despite his best efforts Steve can't keep his mind clear, it's all jumbled up with images. Different images this time: Catherine laughing as she kneels on the bed, Danny golden and naked and hard as he fumbles with her bra, Catherine flushed and moaning, clutching Steve's arm, kissing him desperately as Danny goes down on her. 

Steve's breath catches in his throat. 

"Would you really rather pretend to be asleep, Steve?" Catherine asks, sly and silky as she kisses his ear. 

Not much contest there, really. Steve turns and captures her lips with his as he reaches for Danny's wandering hand, moving it directly onto his cock. Danny makes a pleased sound as he cradles Steve's soft shaft and strokes him, coaxing him to hardness. 

"I thought so," Danny murmurs, and he's just too damn smug about it. 

Steve reaches for him, trying to pull him up for a kiss but Danny's sliding down his body, trailing wet kisses over his skin and god, Danny's mouth is amazing. He sucks a bruise onto Steve's belly, scrapes his teeth gently over Steve's hip and already Steve is spreading his legs, needy and eager. 

Danny sits back, shrugging the blankets away as he climbs between Steve's legs and Steve welcomes the cool breeze on his skin. He whimpers a little as Catherine nuzzles his chest and tweaks his nipple while Danny mouths his thigh, there are too many sensations, as always, overloading his senses, blotting everything out. Everything but Danny and Catherine's touch, the smell of their skin, the sound of Danny's content little hum as he nuzzles up into the crease of Steve's thigh. 

When Danny's mouth closes over his cock, Steve moans and pulls Catherine up into a frantic kiss, cupping her breasts before reaching between her legs and sliding his fingers inside her warm, wet, welcoming body. She gasps and stretches up over him, her breasts brushing across Steve's lips, teasing him. Steve grabs her and holds her steady so he can suck on her nipples and press his nose between her breasts, glorying in the scent and feel of her skin while Danny cradles his hips and sucks his cock down. It's all so fucking good, he can't stop the pathetic noises escaping from his throat as he presses his lips to Catherine's skin. 

Catherine eases back and his fingers slip free, leaving a wet slick on her hip. She cradles his head in her hands and he knows she's watching his face, even in the dark, watching as she encourages him softly. "Do you like what Danny's doing to you, Steve? Hmmm? You love the way he touches you, don't you?" 

Her voice is a low purr running through his veins and he can only nod, he can't speak, not now. When Danny does something particularly filthy with his mouth Steve gasps, and Catherine reaches down to brushes her lips over his, as if sharing in his pleasure. It's building up, it's almost too much and Steve's riding on the edge of coming, muscles trembling, hips moving erratically. Danny holds him steady with a hand splayed flat again his hip and Steve covers Danny's hand with his, their fingers twining and oh _god_ \--

Steve comes with a long, low moan as pleasure surges through his body, sharp and sweet, one hand tangled in Catherine's hair, the other gripping Danny's hand. When he finally comes back to earth Danny's sitting up, smoothing his hair back and smiling down at Steve, cocky as ever.

"Beautiful," Catherine says and she sounds a little breathless. As Steve tries to untangle his fingers from her hair she kisses him, so soft and sweet, and then before Steve can catch his breath, Danny is kissing him, not quite so sweet, not quite so soft but just as lush and loving and Steve is still dazed maybe even a little awestuck. He's pretty sure he's never going to get used to having all this. 

"Doing okay, babe?" Danny says, as if Steve could possibly want anything more. 

Steve smiles, loose and happy, pulling Danny back down into another kiss. "Doing okay," he answers. It's the understatement of the year, and considering Danny's grin, he well knows it. 

"Good," Catherine says. "Now come here, Danny." 

"Yes, ma'am." Danny slides off of Steve, endearingly eager, the cockiness suddenly gone.

Steve laughs as Catherine grabs Danny's arm and pulls him over. Flopping on her back, she spreads her legs and manhandles Danny into place, stretching him out over her body so that his hips are pressed against hers. 

"You are very strong, do you know that?" Danny adds. "I would not want to meet you in a dark alley, Lieutenant, unless your intent was somewhat less than honorable--oh, _oh_ \--"

She's reaching down and guiding him inside of her, and Steve can tell by the catch in Danny's throat that she's succeeded. 

"Oh," Danny says one more time, soft and astonished. He kisses her as he moves his hips, pushing deeper inside. 

Steve pushes himself up on an elbow, content to watch. They're beautiful together, Catherine slender and sleek, arms wrapped around Danny's shoulders as she throws her head back and whimpers, Danny broad and strong, thick muscles flexing as he thrusts. From the tension in his body Steve can tell Danny's struggling to keep a slow, steady pace.

Danny groans, as if in pain, head hanging down as he pants softly, his hair marvelously wrecked. Steve can relate, he knows just how Danny feels. And then Steve can't watch any more, he has to touch, to marvel over them together. He strokes Catherine's thigh, runs his hand down the slope of Danny's back and back up along the rise of his ass. Steve can't resist slipping his fingers down in between Danny's cheeks, teasing hot, sweaty skin, pressing his fingertips against Danny's opening.

"Not helping, Steven. Really. Not helping." 

Danny's voice is tight and tense and Steve laughs again. He kisses Danny's shoulder, then noses in for a sloppy kiss from Catherine before falling back on the bed, watching them move together, listening as the bedframe creaks in time with Danny's thrusts. His eyelids are growing heavy, he feels all too content, taken in by their beauty, the way it sneaks up on him in the night, when his resistance is low. 

Catherine is making more noise now, exquisite little cries that Steve loves so much. Danny pushes up on his arms and increases the pace, skin gleaming with sweat from the strain and Steve admires Danny's self control. It doesn't take long, though, for Catherine to grab Danny's shoulders, fingers digging in as she cries out, body straining beneath Danny's as she comes. 

Danny moans, low and full of relief, pushes hard against her and Steve watches him tremble as he comes. It's still a thrill to see Danny like this-- _Danny_ , his partner, naked and vulnerable, body racked with pleasure. At last Danny lets out a breath and sinks down, flattening himself against Catherine, holding on tight.

"Jesus, you're amazing," he breathes, kissing Catherine. "I don't even--amazing."

Steve can't help but agree. She was the one who invited Danny in on this, the one who saw the need in Steve, saw that this could work and Steve hopes like hell she's getting as much out of it as he is. 

Because he loves them both, with a fierceness that frightens him sometimes. 

She's chuckling now, low and satisfied as she ruffles Danny's hair. And Danny's not even complaining, like he does whenever Steve's hands wander anywhere near it. 

Danny groans as he slides off on Catherine, directly onto Steve. "Oops. Hello there," Danny says, sounding a bit drunk. He kisses Steve, open-mouthed and messy, then tucks his head against Steve's neck and sighs, utterly content. 

Catherine manages to somehow hug them both, kissing the side of Steve's jaw. "You doing okay over here, big guy?" 

If Steve was warm before, he's overheated now, two sweaty, blissed-out bodies snuggled up against him--well, actually, Danny is on top of him. Literally. "I think I'm feeling a little neglected," Steve admits with a mournful sigh. 

"I'm so sorry." Catherine licks his cheek. "Maybe if you ask nice, after Danny rests a bit, he'll do you, too."

Danny raises his head and blinks, bleary-eyed, at them both. "Do I have to do all the work around here?"

"Yup," Steve says. "Pretty much."

"You two are exhausting." Danny slides off to one side. "Maybe in the morning. If you ask nice." He curls up against Steve, hand draped across Steve's belly. 

"I'm always nice," Steve insists.

Catherine snorts with laughter, then tucks her head against Steve's shoulder. Steve grins, kisses her hair, then settles back onto his pillow and closes his eyes and sleeps soundly, right through to the morning.


End file.
